


Sleeping with the Enemy

by gin_and_chronic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_and_chronic/pseuds/gin_and_chronic
Summary: An alternate ending to the Robert Gray/"human Pennywise" scene. Mostly smut with a nice peppering of angst tossed in for good measure.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “FUCK YOU!” _

She screamed it at the top of her lungs, with such ardor that it burned her throat as the words released themselves.

He just sat there and smirked. 

Plastered against the wooden door, she stared at him, panting, waiting for his response. When it finally came, it wasn’t what she could have ever anticipated.

“Would you like to?” he asked quietly, voice carrying the lilt of a smug smile. 

Her eyes widened in shock, but she kept her lips tightly sealed. 

“Would you like to fuck me?” he asked again, standing up to slowly make his way over to her. 

She shrunk in on herself further as he approached, his massive form towering over her own petite figure. Their bodies were so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. Odd, she thought, given that he wasn’t actually human. Just a very convincing illusion.

He was being remarkably restrained, all things considered. His hands firmly planted in the pockets of his tan trousers, he simply stood and observed her at this close distance, taking in her pretty features, only made more beautiful by the anger radiating from them. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, a smile ghosting across his lips. “I’ve watched you, Bev.” he whispered huskily. “I’ve seen you with those other men, knowing all I could do was watch from afar. Wanting to touch you so badly… to make you feel what I felt. To make you feel better than they ever could.”

She stood frozen in horror, unable to take her eyes off of his, and unable to deny a growing warmth between her legs as his hot breath flowed against her face. 

“I could _ feel _ your disappointment through the void. I could _ taste _ it.” he continued. “I wanted to show you how good it could be. Don’t you want to know how good it could be, Bev?”

Her eyes began to drift closed until the next thing that came out of his mouth snapped her back to attention - “I know you’ve thought about me. I could see you then, too.”

She wanted to deny it. She wanted to tell him that he was mistaken. But she knew it would be futile. It was true. She had thought of him. Many times, while pleasuring herself, she had unwittingly allowed her mind to drift to a mysterious childhood monster, whom she believed to be a figment of her imagination until only a couple days ago.

She glared at him, tears of mortification welling up in her eyes. “Now, now, Bev. Don’t be embarrassed… _ I wanted it, too._” he told her, voice lowering to a reverberant growl. “A few times, I felt like I was really breaking through. _ Just barely _ able to join in on the fun.”

She remembered times when her imagination would get away from her and run to unexpected places. Afterward, in her post-orgasmic clarity, she would reflect on her own fantasies and wonder how her subconscious invented such scenarios. Now she realized that it wasn’t her own mind inventing them - it was him. _ IT. _The hands around her throat, the deep growls in her ear, the menacing words whispered against her skin. Everything that made her burn hotter and hotter as she brought herself to her climax alone in her bed at night.

She felt an enormous spike of arousal course through her body, looking back on her most powerful orgasms. They’d been because of _ him _. The look on his face told her he was dangerously aware of his effect on her. He grinned wickedly, gaze becoming darker and burning ever-hotter until she thought it might light her aflame. 

She closed her eyes and willed herself to come to her senses. “This isn’t real.” she whispered aloud. She heard a puff of air from his nose - not quite a chuckle, but clearly an exhale of amusement.

“It could be.” he whispered back. She opened her eyes to find that the face before her was no longer bare, but painted in the stark white and crimson tones she remembered from years before. 

Her knees went weak in a combination of surprise, fear, and… arousal.

Willing her voice not to shake, she met his golden eyes and spat a sentence from long ago - “I’m not afraid of you.”  
  
He smiled at her then. Not a wicked grin. Not an arrogant smirk. A warm, almost affectionate smile.   
  
“Good.” he said firmly, before leaning down to claim her lips in a searing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly let out a sharp gasp of surprise, which - despite her best efforts - turned into a moan of pleasure as he used this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

His warm tongue slid against hers in a manner that was positively sinful, and Beverly noted in the back of her mind that he tasted sweet and savory at once, like the faintest hint of kettle corn. Ignoring all logic, she kissed him back eagerly, drawing a deep moan from his chest. The sound inspired in her another delicious spike of arousal, and she felt her center becoming slicker than ever before.

Guilt suddenly overtook her, and she snapped out of it, pulling away from the kiss and refusing to meet his eyes. She couldn’t help but think about the other Losers and how she was betraying them right now. 

“Don’t think about them.” he said softly, a gloved hand coming up to gently stroke the side of her neck. “Everything goes back to normal after this. Just live for yourself for once… while you still can.” 

She met his eyes and nodded. “I’m still going to kill you after this.” she rasped out.

“That makes two of us.” he growled, gaze dropping down to hungrily stare at her lips.

This time, she was the one to lean forward, kissing him aggressively. He lunged forward, pinning her body to the door as his hands roamed her body. It was fast and hot and dirty and everything Bev always imagined while pleasuring herself.

She captured his cherry-red bottom lip and bit down lightly, dragging her teeth over it as she pulled back to look in his eyes. Expecting to see aggression and hate in his gaze, she was floored to find only awe and desire. His large eyes widened further as they flitted over her features, almost as if seeking permission to continue down this path. 

“Show me.” she whispered, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his painted jawline. “Show me how good it can be. Show me all the things you’ve wanted to do to me.” 

Needing no further encouragement, he grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up until she wrapped her slender legs around his hips. Feeling something hard pressing against her center, she squirmed against it in an attempt to gain more friction, drawing something between a moan and a growl from his throat. Beverly didn’t think she’d ever heard a more sensual sound.

They meshed back into a slow, heated kiss, hands roaming one another’s bodies before coming up to entwine in each other’s hair. Eventually pulling away for air, Bev eyed him carnally, panting into his mouth as he repeatedly peppered her lips with small kisses and nips. 

He stopped to look around the room before suddenly meeting her gaze again. “Where to?” he asked, an uncertain edge in his voice.

“Bed.” she replied, pointing to a spot behind his right shoulder. “My bed. Over there.”

He smiled, taking her face in both his gloved hands and lowering his head to kiss her gently before suddenly yanking her body away from its current position. Spinning their bodies around, he walked her toward her childhood bed and deposited her roughly atop the frayed comforter.

“You taste even better than I thought you would.” he growled reverently, kissing and nibbling his way down her neck to the top of her blouse. 

“So do you.” she moaned, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back into a feverish kiss as they worked to remove one another’s clothing.

“You’re crazy to want this.” he whispered, pulling away to look at her questioningly, waiting for her to back out.

Instead, she simply nodded and pulled his head back down to hers. He swiftly positioned himself between her thighs, and she frantically broke away from his mouth to glance down, terrified of what she might find.


	3. Chapter 3

Fortunately, the dark object didn’t look too different from a human appendage in size and shape, aside from the fact that it appeared to be prehensile, moving of its own accord. The smooth, tentacle-like organ slithered against the skin of her inner thigh, teasing soft little whimpers from Beverly’s throat. 

This was definitely the craziest thing Beverly Marsh had ever done, she mused to herself, but fuck it. If she was very possibly going to die this week, she might as well let herself live for once.

She writhed against him, attempting to gain friction where it really mattered. Pennywise needed no further encouragement, pressing forward to line himself up with her entrance. The head of his thick cock just barely pushed past her lips, moving in small circles that drew loud moans from deep inside her chest. 

He continued to tease her until she couldn’t take it anymore. “Pennnn…” she whined, grabbing onto his toned arms to try to gain some leverage to impale herself on his member. Pennywise smirked down at her and slowly pressed all the way in, growling in pleasure at the feeling of having her tightly wrapped around him.

“This is quite the appetizer.” he ground out, establishing a leisurely rhythm and grinning down at her darkly.

“Oh, cut the bullshit.” she growled back, staring into his golden orbs. “You’re not going to eat me. Not after this.”

His motions halted. He looked taken-aback by her words, mouth hanging open, unable to form a retort. 

“Admit it.” she demanded. “Admit you have _ feelings _ for me, Pennywise.”

“I feel…” he began, searching for the right words. “I feel… I feel that you are _ infuriating_.” he began, punctuating the adjective with a slow, deep thrust. “Watching you act so weak and pathetic with those men, when I _ know _ how strong you can actually be. Infuriating.” 

He stopped his motions again for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought before offering a final statement on the matter - “You should be mine.” he said, eyes drilling into hers.

_ “Yours?!” _ she scoffed, struggling to hold back alarmed laughter at the ridiculous notion.

“MINE.” he affirmed. “You should be _ mine._”

“I belong to _ nobody_. Not anymore.” she spat back, lifting her head to glare at him before capturing his lips. “You, on the other hand…” she continued, breaking away, “_You _ belong to _ me_, Pennywise… or whatever the fuck your real name is. You belonged to me the moment I showed you I wasn’t afraid.”

He snarled down at her with a mouth full of newly sharp teeth. Clearly she’d hit a nerve. His thrusts became faster, more brutal, yet he remained silent. 

“What would you do without me?” she taunted between pleasured moans and gasps. “Who would you spy on? Who would you _ obsess _ over?”

He laughed cruelly. “I’ll be just fine.” he growled, burying himself fully inside her, “Alive for billions more years, content in the knowledge that nobody else ever touched what was mine.”

His writhing phallus curled forward to stroke against her g-spot over and over again, turning Beverly into a quivering mess beneath him. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the incredible, overwhelming stimulus. Letting go of the conversation they’d been having, she began instead panting out a litany of satisfied, inarticulate noises. 

“Do you think you deserve to cum, Bev? Or should I deny you this reward, you insolent little brat?” he asked, smiling down at her smugly. 

“Please…” she begged, mouth latching onto the flawless, milky white skin of his shoulder. In the back of her mind, she noted that his skin tasted as delicious as his mouth - salty and sweet at the same time.

“That’s right. Beg.” he demanded, voice dropping to a low, demonic register as grabbed her chin in his clawed hand and locked his crimson-tinged eyes onto hers.

“Please, Pennywise. Please.” she panted out, all dignity thrown out the window. “Don’t stop.”

_ “Fuck, Bev.” _ he hissed, dropping down on his elbows to run his long tongue up the side of her neck until he reached her ear. “Do you have any idea how _ filthy _ you sound, begging me to let you cum all over my cock?”

His words brought her closer and closer to the edge, but she needed one final push. She grabbed his large hand and placed it on her throat, quirking a brow up at him and basking in his fleeting look of surprise. 

“Not too hard.” she mouthed, wondering if he’d actually respect her wishes. If not, she supposed this was a better way to die than the other potential deaths that might await her this week.

Pennywise nodded curtly and kept his grip light, simply holding her by the throat rather than choking her. She writhed in pleasure beneath him and, in an instant, his cool, collected facade crumbled, approaching climax himself.

Drool began dripping down his sharp fangs and falling in shiny puddles on Beverly’s bare breasts. His attention drawn to the heaving objects beneath him, he leaned down to slowly circle each taut nipple with his tongue. 

Beverly screamed loudly in pleasure, thrown over the edge by the action. Her walls clamped down hard on his cock, pulsing repeatedly. Pennywise came with a loud roar, shooting warm bursts of cum deep inside her before collapsing down onto her body in exhaustion.

“Oh my god…” Beverly somehow managed to breathlessly pant from beneath his massive body. “That was incr--”

She was interrupted by a low, sinister chuckle next to her ear. “Oh, we’re not done yet, Bev.” Pennywise told her, propping himself back up on his elbows to smile down at her menacingly. “Not even close.”


	4. Chapter 4

Beverly opened her mouth to protest, but any words swiftly turned into a loud moan of pleasure as he slid his body down and began to lick away the evidence of their activities.   


She looked down at him with confusion, and he responded by raising an eyebrow at her quizzically. “Doesn’t the taste bother you? You just… you just came in me.”

He lightly raked the tip of a finger up her slit, bringing it up to her mouth. “You mean  _ this _ taste?” he asked smoothly, encouraging Bev to dart her tongue out for a tentative test of the clear liquid. It was… incredible. Salty and sweet like the rest of him, but much more concentrated. Almost identical in flavor to salted caramel. 

She hummed appreciatively as she brought the tip of his clawed finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it to sweep away the rest of the liquid. He groaned at the sensation and pulled his hand back, lowering it to insert two fingers deep inside her before bringing them back up to her mouth as he continued to lick and suck at her.

She took his fingers into her mouth and sucked at them greedily, lapping away the liquid as she moaned and bucked her hips against him. When she began raking her teeth lightly along the length of his fingers, moving them almost entirely out of her mouth before taking them all the way back in, he growled loudly, the vibrations strumming against Beverly’s clit and bringing her near the edge.

Suddenly, he plunged his unnaturally long tongue deep inside her, swirling it around to hit all her sweet spots. Thrown over the edge, Beverly came hard, walls pulsing around his tongue as he hungrily swallowed down their combined liquids. 

When Pennywise was certain he’d coaxed out all of her aftershocks, he retreated and sat up on his knees, grabbing Beverly by the waist and pulling her up to a similar stance. Dipping his head down, he kissed her deeply, tongue dancing against hers as his hands grabbed at her back and pulled her tight against his body. 

His hands came up to wind in her hair as he lightly bit Beverly’s bottom lip, teeth tugging it gently as he pulled back to look at her with such fire that Beverly momentarily wondered if she could, in fact, belong to him. If only things were different.

“What  _ are _ you?” she asked breathlessly, not sure why those words came out or even what she meant, and certainly not expecting his response.

“Whatever you want me to be.” he whispered softly, before dipping his head to claim her lips once more.

Pennywise sat back on his heels after a moment, pulling Beverly forward to straddle him. She ground her pelvis into his as his slithering member worked to find her entrance before rapidly plunging all the way in, drawing a sharp gasp from deep within Beverly’s chest. He stilled for a moment, panting heavily, golden eyes taking in her freckled face from beneath lust-heavy painted eyelids. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. The look on his face conveyed everything Beverly needed to know, though - a look of awe and wonder and intense arousal. Hooking her arms around his neck, she began to ride him in smooth, graceful arcs as he continued to watch her in amazement. As his appendage began to squirm inside her again, she threw her head back and screamed in rapture, arching her back until her breasts were close to his mouth. He leaned down to capture a hard nipple in his mouth, and she quickly came unraveled for the third time that day, keening loudly as she came.

He followed quickly behind, kissing her deeply and moaning into her mouth as he filled her with more of the delicious liquid. Pulling her chest tight to his, he held her as they caught their breath, running his clawed hands gently up and down her back.

After several minutes of what could only be described as upright  _ cuddling,  _ she pulled back to look him in the eyes, noticing for the first time how handsome his features were. She ran a thumb across his lips and up his cheek to his ear, tucking a wild orange lock behind it. 

“Now what?” she asked, a nervous look on her face.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to respond, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Bev? Are you in there?” a muffled voice sounded. “It’s Bill and Mike… Bev?”   
  
She frantically jumped up to dress herself, smoothing her hair and checking her reflection in a dusty mirror on the wall before spinning around and flinging herself into Pennywise’s arms. They melted together, every inch of their bodies touching, as they joined in a final, passionate kiss until Beverly had to begrudgingly break away for air.

“I… God, I wish things were different.” she whispered in a pained tone of voice, pressing her face against his chest, wanting desperately to hang onto this moment for a little longer.

He hooked a finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head to look at him. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss to her swollen lips. 

“Go.” he ordered gently, stepping away from her to allow her to exit the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day flew by in a blur for Beverly, who found it easier to put the actions that transpired with Pennywise out of her mind than she would have anticipated. Maybe if she focused on other things, her brain could convince itself that she didn’t have mindblowing sex with her childhood monster yesterday - that it was all a weird dream.

“I’m going to go take a shower and see if I can squeeze a quick nap in.” she told the two other Losers with whom she’d been conversing in the townhouse lobby. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Walking up the stairs, she turned a corner and found herself face-to-face with her bedroom door. It was closed, and she was certain she’d left it open. _ “Maybe Eddie closed it while he was walking by...” _ she mused, but a knot-like feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.

Twisting the ornate crystal knob to step into the room, she found an enormous clown standing at the foot of her bed, hands clasped behind his back, staring at her with a look she couldn’t quite pinpoint. She closed the door quietly behind her, turning to face him once more.  
  
“Not going to call for backup?” he asked, voice so low it was nearly a whisper.

She simply shook her head side-to-side slowly as she approached him, never breaking eye contact. By the time she was finally close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his Earthly form, her head had to be tilted back at an uncomfortable angle to continue looking him in the eyes. _ “God, he’s huge.” _

Both Beverly and Pennywise felt their mouths run dry, unspoken words hanging heavily in the small space between them. She reached up to place two flat palms on his chest, gently guiding him down to sit on the edge of the bed. The corner of her mouth quirked into a brief, amused smile upon noticing that he was so tall that, even when he was sitting down, their eyes were level.

She slowly brought her knees to the mattress to straddle him, feeling his hands gently cup her bottom to slide her forward until their chests were touching.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, lips grazing his.

“I had to see you one last time.” he replied, a hand coming up to tuck a red curl behind her ear. “Only you, Bev.”

“One last time?” she asked. It sounded like he knew something she didn’t — like he knew that their battle would soon be coming to and end.

He simply nodded slowly, a morose expression clouding his features as he took in her pretty face for the last time he’d be able to up close. 

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” she whispered, a thumb grazing his cheekbone. She tasted the lie as soon as it left her mouth. 

“Yes, it does.” he told her, gloved hands raking through her hair in an attempt to soothe them both. “It was never going to end any other way, Bev.”

A lump made its way into her throat as he tilted his head forward so that his large forehead rested against her freckled one. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. She’d never seen him look so real. So unguarded. So human. So… _ exhausted_.

“I don’t want it to end like this.” she whispered, voice cracking with emotion. She still didn’t know who’d walk away the victor, but she knew that either scenario was somehow entirely unpalatable to her.

He opened his eyes at her proclamation, so close she could feel his black eyelashes flutter against her cheekbones. “I know.” he whispered back.

She tried to stifle a yawn, but it made its way out anyway. “You’re tired.” he said simply. 

“Yeah, but —” she began, but was interrupted by him leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
“Rest with me.” he said, grabbing her and effortlessly shifting their bodies so that she laid beside him, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her protectively.

She explored his body tenderly with her fingertips, lifting the upper portion of his costume up so that she could slip her hand beneath and draw invisible patterns on his bare skin. 

“You’re not afraid of me.” he said after a few minutes. It was a statement, not a question.

“No." she whispered, looking up at his wide yellow eyes. “I know I should be, but…” she trailed off.

He was silent for a moment. Shifting onto his side to hold the front of her body tight to the front of his, he kissed her slowly before pulling back to look her in the eyes once again. 

“I’m _terrified_ of you.” he whispered shakily.

He pulled her head to his chest. Nuzzling under his collar, she quickly fell asleep, feeling safe and warm for the first time in recent memory. 

When the sun began to set and throw bright beams of light into her room and onto her face, Beverly awoke alone. Where the clown rested only an hour prior, all that remained was a balloon. She turned it over in her hand.

‘I ❤ Derry’, the balloon read at first glance. It was only upon inspecting it more closely that she found ‘Derry’ had been crossed out with a marker. Beside the space the town’s name occupied, he… IT… Pennywise... had written the word ‘you’. 

She ran her fingertips lightly over the word, finding that the lump in her throat had returned. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she rose from the bed, placing the balloon behind her belongings in the room’s closet. Hidden from view, it remained there until the battle was over. 

Gently deflating it in a manner that wouldn’t cause the rubber to rupture and destroy his handwriting, she packed it into her suitcase before leaving Derry once more. 

It remained close by forever. Her little secret. A constant reminder of the very human moments she shared with her childhood monster — a monster that, despite everything, fell in love with her. A monster she could have fallen in love with, too. If only things were different. 


End file.
